


Akatsuki Halloween Week 2k17

by TrashLord_007



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Akatsuki Halloween Week 2017, Akatsuki Week, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Sexual Content, New pairing each chapter, None of the chapters are connected, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: I'm three days late to this shindig, let's see if I can catch up.11 days of Akatsuki. One shots. Adult/mature themes. Possibly NSFW. Reader inserts. Different member each chapter.





	1. Introduction

    Akatsuki Appreciation Week 2k17!

    Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the host(s) of Akatsuki Week 2k17!

    The event is running from October 20th through to the 30th of 2017. 

    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome. 

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #Akatsuki Halloween Week 2017 on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions. 

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creator can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event!

_Day One;;_ **Haunted - Home||Asylum**  
    _Day Two;;_ **Storm - Splash||Lagoon**  
    _Day Three;;_ **Unknown - Secret||Radiation**  
    _Day Four;;_ **Sacrifice- Memory||Ritual**  
    _Day Five;;_ **Eternal - Doll||Heartstrings**  
    _Day Six;;_ **Trauma - Loss||Blood**  
    _Day Seven;;_ **Youth - Glow||Smolder**  
    _Day Eight;;_ **Fantasy - Magic||Witchcraft**  
    _Day Nine;;_ **Sweet - Candy||Fangs**  
    _Day Ten;;_ **Nature - Forest||Limbs**  
    _Day Eleven;;_ **Apocalypse - Existence||Oblivion**

    #AkatsukiWeek2k17!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this will encourage me to write.


	2. Day One;; Haunted || Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One;; **Haunted** \- ~~Home || Asylum~~.   
>  Obito x Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult themes… mature content. Explicit language.

    “Damn this old house!” 

    You flipped over onto your back, your eyes burning a hole into the ceiling while you tried to focus on anything else besides the moans echoing throughout the halls. The wind picked up and began to howl, branches slammed against the windows and the entire house began to tremble. According to the landlord who had been generous enough to loan it to you and your companion for a night, it was an old home with a long history, though you’d soon figured out that translated to ‘creepy and possibly possessed’. 

    Leaning forward while scrunching the smooth bedding between your shaking fingers, you squinted at the dark corners of the room. As the minutes passed, your mind began to play tricks on you and your imagination offered up its most grotesque creations. You considered yourself to be tough, but it was an unfamiliar environment and you never could manage to calm your nerves when this late at night. With demons and wraiths materializing in the shadows before your very eyes, taunting you with their sadistic grins, your resolve weakened. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all, and you knew that falling asleep without his help would be no easy task. 

    Turning to the sleeping figure next to you, you gave his arm a light squeeze before whispering his name in an attempt to wake him. Your words fell on deaf ears, but you weren't the type to give up without a fight. Using your other hand as well, you squeezed a little harder. Speaking a little loud, you called out his name two more times, yet he still didn’t stir. With an angry huff, you held his arm in a vice grip and shook it with a little too much fervor. His only response could be felt beneath your fingertips as his muscles tensed for a brief moment. 

    Shock flooded your senses upon feeling just how hard and toned his arm felt. A small blush tinted your cheeks as you continued to hold his large, muscular bicep. You weren't expecting him to feel so buff; you hadn’t realised he took such great care of his physique. With your original concerns of ghouls and monsters all but erased, your mind wandered to places far worse. Images that no friends, let alone mere co-workers, should have invaded your thoughts. You could picture his skin glistening with sweat and his tight muscles rippling beneath his form-fitting tank top as he worked out, his body enticing you with its every movement. Every dip and curve of his body was visible as he stripped down, ready for a steamy shower after such an intense session. It was a sight straight from one of your best dreams and you wondered if you had fallen asleep at some point. A loud gasp slipped past your lips when you realised your hands were caressing his shoulders and, as if with a mind of their own, began to trail down to his lower back. It took just a second for your brain to process what you had done and for your hands to retreat from their conquest and return to your side, but the damage had already been done. 

    “A surprise massage? Did I win the lotto?” The man beside you snickered. His eyes held a playful glint and no signs of fatigue as he gazed up at you. “How’s a man to sleep when all he can hear is the soft moans and pleas of his beautiful partner?”

    “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn't say anything, and there was definitely no moaning. Keep your weird fantasies to yourself,” you snapped, your embarrassment evident in your shaky voice and the scarlet warmth spreading across your stern face.

    “Really? Was it a ghost that was calling my name then, begging and pleading for me just moments ago? ‘Ohh, Obito. You're so handsome and strong, please protect me with your powerful body. I'll reward you in any way your heart desires!’”

    “What?! You're delusional! Just go back to sleep!” The room fell back into silence after your outburst, but it was uncomfortable and tense. You spoke up once more once it became too much to bear, your voice a low whisper as your eyes met his dark ones, “How long have you been awake? How much did you hear?”

    He chuckled, leaning forward until you could feel his breath on your skin, oblivious to your pounding heart as he replied, “‘Damn this old house! If only my prince was awake to protect me! Obito, my handsome, dark knight, please wake up and comfort me. I'm so scared and lonely! Oh… ooh, my... Your body feels so amazing, I just cannot resist the urge to touch you. Oooh, Obito, mmm-’”

    “That didn't happen! You were obviously dreaming.”

    “Maybe. Either way, lucky me,” he teased, flashing you a small smile before resting his head back down on his pillow. “Get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

    “I can't sleep.”

    “Well, I can. Good night.”

    Muttering a few swears under your breath, you flopped onto your side and stared at the wall. He didn't respond and soon his light breathing became snores. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, but sleep evaded you. Weariness drained the last of your energy and the overwhelming weight of lethargy smothered you but still you couldn’t sleep. On the brink of both dreamland and madness, you tried counting sheep and reciting a lullaby but it was futile. It wasn't until the sun peeked up over the horizon that you felt the sweet embrace of rest.

    The next morning, or rather, the next afternoon, you awoke with a start. Obito was nowhere in sight but at least the house no longer looked like something pulled straight from a horror film. Sunlight drizzled in through the small gap between the curtains. The attic had settled, no longer creaking, groaning and inducing childish fears. It would have been peaceful had you not been staying at this forsaken hell house for work. Instead, anxiety gnawed and clawed at your stomach. A bead of sweat rolled down your temple as you glanced at the clock. 

    “Fucking dammit all to hell!” Your enraged shout could be heard clear down in the kitchen where your co-worker was awaiting you with a coffee in hand and a large grin on his face. 

    It was a mere five minutes before you stormed down the stairs, hair brushed but not styled and clothes clean but unkempt. You glared at Obito and his giddy expression which, for some reason, incited undeniable anger within the very depths of your soul. Each footstep was a miniature tremor as you stomped into the room and stood before him. 

    “Oi, bastard, why didn't you wake me up? We're gonna be late!”

    “So?”

    “So? So?! I didn't spend the night in this weird ass house with your lame jokes and pathetic attempts at flirting just to be late to this meeting! I didn't spend the night sleeping in the same damn bed as you just to lose my job!”

    “It's too late for us to arrive on time. Might as well not go. Besides, I never said you had to sleep in that bed. You didn't want to sleep on the couch. That's all on you.”

    “That's a shit attitude, but I guess it suits you perfectly,” you huffed in resignation as you yanked the coffee cup from his hands.

    “Cheer up. Things could be worse… though, they definitely could be better.”

    “I hate you.”

    “That's not what you said last night when you were feeling me up. Have you no shame? Assaulting me while I was sleeping?”

    He snorted as you choked on the warm beverage, spurts of coffee dribbling down your chin. With flushed cheeks and a ton of regret, you staggered to your feet and reached for the napkins on the counter beside your asshole of a partner. A smirk played on his lips as he eyed your movements. You knew that look and nothing good ever came from it. Your suspicion was confirmed when he grasped your wrist within his large hand and dragged you down onto his lap.

    “Obito! What are you doing?!”

    “It isn't fair if you get to have all the fun. Besides, that's my coffee you wasted. Consider it retribution,” his voice was deep and husky as he purred into your ear, his tongue lashing out to trace along the curve of your sensitive earlobe. You clamped your mouth shut to hold back your startled yelp. Any sounds would only provoke him further and you didn't plan to give him the satisfaction.

    His lips grazed down the length of your jawline, stopping on occasion to focus on spots that earned even the slightest reaction, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive areas. Soon he found his destination and his tongue lapped up the droplets of coffee as they inched down your neck. Once he was decided that your jaw was clean, he moved down to the crevice between your breasts. Your cheeks burned a deeper shade of red as you watched him lick up the few drops that managed to fall so low. His eyes flickered with lust and a touch of danger and the sight sent a jolt throughout your body. 

    Discontent with your lack of response, his teeth sunk down into the soft flesh below your collarbone. His obsidian eyes held no mercy and his smirk deepened, excitement written all over his face upon hearing your pained whimper. Without hesitation, his hands cupped your ass and after giving it a light squeeze, he pinned you down onto the table. Your eyes widened as his body hovered above you, his warmth clouding your judgement. All you could smell was his scent, thick and overbearing as he gripped your jaw hard enough to leave a mark, his mouth inches from your own. To your surprise, he didn't make another move, instead choosing to caress a lock of your hair and peer into your eyes with tender adoration.

    “What's wrong?” You asked, the words breathless and bordering inaudible, “Lost your confidence?”

    “Just admiring the view.”

    “Shut- shut up,” your light stammering earned a chuckle from him and you were quick to furrow your brows, “It's not funny!”

    “I can't help but laugh. You're just so cute. However, I've held back long enough.” The mirth disappeared from his piercing eyes, replaced with such an intense focus that you found yourself at a loss of words. His tone concealed none of his desire as he spoke, his voice low and seductive, “You’re mine, and I'll be having you here and now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been a really long time since I've written anything (beginning of August)! I've been in a slump but I hope to finish this fandom event and see some improvements in my writing. Get back in the swing of things.


	3. Day Two;; Storm || Kisame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two;; **Storm** \- ~~Splash || Lagoon~~.   
>  Kisame x Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little BDSM-ish?   
> I got distracted and didn’t really do the prompt, whoops.

    You slammed the car door shut, earning a startled glance from the man waiting in the driver’s seat. After a long moment of staring ahead at the many vehicles passing by, your anger subsided enough to face your companion. He laughed and started the engine, a wry smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the car pulled out of the gas station’s lot. With an exaggerated huff, you rolled your eyes and shuffled in your seat, getting comfortable for the ride home.

    “Calmed down yet?” 

    “Piss off, Kisame.”

    “It’s just because they think you’re _so_ cute.”

    “I’m not cute and I don’t want creeps looking at me!”

    “You’re a showstopper. Even a gentleman like me can’t take my eyes off you.”

    “You’re not helping!”

    “Alright, alright, no need to turn your wrath onto little ol’ me.” He threw one hand up in mock defeat but his voice held nothing but amusement, an airy laugh on his lips as he continued his teasing, “As they say, Hell hath no fury like-”

    “Hah! I’ll show you fury!” 

    “Just when I was going to offer to go back and kick some ass for you. It might be more effective just to set you loose on them.”

    “You should be more worried about yourself at this point, buddy.”

    The playful bickering continued even when the car came to a halt, stuck amidst a traffic jam. This type of fun atmosphere was second nature when it came to Kisame. You two had known each other for so long that ruthless teasing and sarcastic remarks were the only acceptable form of greeting. It was just another Saturday afternoon, just a normal conversation between friends. _Friends_. That was the part that left you feeling empty. You wanted to be more than friends - you had since college - but whenever you were single, he wasn’t. It was always bad timing (at least that’s what you had told yourself) yet here you both were, single and ready to mingle but, for some reason, not dating each other. It had caused you many restless nights.

    “Earth to the airhead, we were having a conversation here,” he sighed, frowning as he gazed at you from the corner of his eyes. “What’s wrong? Am I boring you?”

    “It’s nothing. Sorry I zoned out.”

    “Come on, I know you. Don’t lie to me,” he whispered just loud enough to be heard above the hum of the hundreds of engines purring around us as we all waited for the congestion to ease up and traffic to flow unhindered once more. 

    “I’m just… conflicted. I have all these emotions brewing in me. There’s a storm raging within and it’s uncontrollable and insatiable and terrifying and I’ve become overwhelmed by it! There’s something, or rather, someone I want but I shouldn’t pursue. It just…” you trailed off, frustration ebbing away at your sensibility, urging you to throw caution to the wind. “It just isn’t fair, Kisame!”

    “What do you want? Tell me, maybe I can help,” he smiled, his tone as kind and gentle as always.

    “We’ve known each other a long time, yeah?”

    “Duh.”

    “Then-” you turned in your seat to face him, “-why haven’t you ever made a move on me?”

    He blinked at you twice, the words not computing in his mind, before chuckling, the sound deep and hearty, “You’re hilarious. I thought you were being serious.”

    “Am I not making my intentions obvious enough? Are you not picking up what I’m putting down?”

    “Wait, you’re not joking?”

    “I’m cute and sweet and friendly in public, just as anyone would want. Modest, honest, intelligent… and I’m interesting! Not to mention, my body is amazing! Remember that time you walked in on me changing? I looked sexy as all hell, right?!”

    “I, uh, I don’t- no, I haven’t- it’s not, not-”

    “Maybe I’m not your type. I’ve never felt that I was much different from the people you've dated, though,” you mumbled, your fingers scratching your collarbone as you continued, ignoring his flabbergasted stammering and incoherent stuttering, “It could be in the little things, I suppose. As roommates, you already have a sense of who I truly am, not the facade I present to strangers. That would make sense. That’s where most of my relationships end, now that I’m thinking about it.”

    “Don’t be so rough on yourself!” He managed to calm his racing thoughts long enough to shout the words, his sudden exclamation reminding you of a drunk phone call you had with his last ex.

    “From what I’ve been told, we would be sexually compatible. You know, I’m a bit of a freak in the sheets, an absolute sinner, but so are you!”

    “What?!”

    “Now, I’m not one to bow down and accept commands from just anyone, but I think I can manage if it’s you… I’d have no objections submitting to you. Well, not many. I mean, just look at you and that body of yours. You could toss me down on the bed and tell me to undress and I wouldn’t hesitate. I’d say, ‘yes, sir, and the panties too?’ You don’t know how many times I’ve imagined it. Those big hands of yours exploring my body, groping my breasts and pinching my nipples until I whimper. Your mouth on my body as you nip and suck on my skin a little too harshly, leaving bruises and marking my body as yours,” you murmured, your eyes distant as you recounted your fantasies, your fingertips massaging the soft flesh of your inner thigh absentmindedly. “Just thinking about it makes me wet and I haven’t even gotten to the sex yet.”

    Lost in your own dream world, you didn't realise how red Kisame had gotten. His eyes were trained on the road, awaiting even the slightest movement in hopes of escaping the traffic jam. His silent prayers went unanswered; they weren’t making it home any time soon and that sweet rush of burning desire that settled in his groin and begged for acknowledgement would have to be ignored to the best of his abilities. He scrunched his nose and closed his eyes in concentration, hands turning pale as he gripped the steering wheel with a little too much force. It wasn’t until you heard him muttering under his breath that you snapped back to reality.

    “Sorry. I made you uncomfortable.”

    “That’s… that’s not it. I’ve just never imagined you as the submissive type.” As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. 

    A mischievous grin crossed your features as you leaned over and propped your elbows onto the middle console armrest, the tension in the car rising as you purred, “Oh? So you’ve thought about me that way before. Is that how I’m different from the others? _You’re_ willing to switch?”

    He avoided your prying gaze, his voice shaking as he asked, “What do you mean?” 

    You heard his breath catch in his throat as you leaned in closer, your tongue dancing across your lips as you whispered into his ear, “Have you ever wondered what I looked like in leather with a whip in one hand and handcuffs in the other? Or maybe you like the more subtle domination... a fancy business suit and six inch heels with a no-bullshit attitude, my voice dictating your every movement. Would you like to see me take charge, to command you? Want me to call you a good boy?”

    “It seems the traffic is clearing up ahead, we should be able to move soon!”

    “No, it’s not.”

    “Sure it is!”

    “Have you ever had sex in a car, Kisame?”

    “We’ll be home in no time!”

    “Answer me,” your eyes darkened as your tone dropped, your words cold. “Answer me now, Kisame.”

    “No, I, uh, haven’t. It isn’t safe to, you know, do it while you’re driving. Pretty sure it’s illegal even when you’re parked, so that’s definitely a bad-”

    “Stop talking.” Your words were sharp enough to stop him mid-sentence, his blush deepening as he witnessed the sweet girl he knew transform into the woman he spent too many nights lusting over. “Touch yourself.”

    Objections rested on the tip of his tongue, threatening to challenge your authority, before he decided against speaking. Old habits die hard but he wasn’t going to risk receiving a punishment, not when in clear view of the many other drivers parked and waiting to continue their commute. 

    He hadn’t expected you to do this inside of the car, though he wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t deny that he had wondered about this side of you ever since his ex spilled the beans after that drunken phone call. You were so happy-go-lucky so the idea of some wild, sadist side seemed farfetched, but he couldn’t shake it from his mind. Now the chance to experience it firsthand had arrived and he found himself growing weaker, the temptation overwhelming him. He had never thought of himself as a masochist, never thought he would submit to anyone, but today was a day of surprises. 

    Taking a deep breath, he stared into your eyes, watching as they softened. Sensing your resolve wavering, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, exposing his hardening length beneath his tight boxer-briefs. Your gaze was heavy with approval and appreciation, and he felt like a teenaged boy once more as he averted his eyes, his face bright crimson. Slipping his hand under the soft cloth, he began to stroke himself until a sudden sting blossomed across the back of his hand.

    “Not yet. Do it over the top of the boxers and do it slower until I say otherwise-” His eyes snapped open as your delicate hand gripped his chin, forcing him to face you once more, “-and don’t you dare look away. I want to watch you crumble before me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing Mystic Messenger and I won’t spoil anything but Jumin’s route ;;; intense!  
> 11.05.17


	4. Day Three;; Unknown || Kakuzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three;; **Unknown** \- ~~Secret || Radiation~~.  
>  Kakuzu x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a brothel so, ya know, prostitution. I'm
> 
> ^ I’m such a slacker, I didn’t even finish writing my note ffs.

    Everything felt new, felt _exciting_. Danger lurked around every corner and every shadow held an unknowable mystery as you navigated through the darkening streets, your senses on overdrive and your mind racing while you searched for the establishment your friend had recommended. She assured you that it was discreet and clean: a respectable business for respectable clientele. Her positive reviews and overall insistence had convinced you to check it out, though you doubted they’d have anything that would tickle your fancy.

    When you stumbled through the front door at last (after passing it a few times due to its inconspicuous nature), you breathed a quick sigh of relief. Had you planned to engage in lascivious behaviour that very night you may have been irritated, but you brushed off the hour’s lateness and peered around the room with large, curious eyes. It was warm, well-lit and smelled like orchids. Aside from the darkness that lingered just beyond the light’s reach in each corner, the decor gave off a casual and welcoming vibe. If you hadn’t known better, you’d assume you were in the wrong place. Nothing about the small café station or fashion magazines scattered on the wooden tables across from the cool, leather sofas screamed licentious adventures. 

    You shrugged, lips twitching up into a small smile. _‘Part of its charm’_ , as your friend had said.

    Shifting your gaze to the reception desk, your eyes widened. You weren’t expecting such a delicious treat to be waiting for you. The man behind the desk was quite the sight. Bright green eyes bore into your static frame, sending an electrifying tingle down your spine. Stitches littered the visible skin of his arms and face, prompting your mind to wonder what the rest of his body looked like under those clothes. Large fingers tapped the desk as he waited for you to snap out of your trance and approach him. After a few minutes passed, it became evident you would rather ogle him for awhile longer, your line of sight focused on his biceps. 

    “Welcome.” 

    An emotionless stare accompanied the man’s flat, indifferent tone as he beckoned you further inside with a brief wave of his hand. You observed the way each of his muscles worked together in perfect harmony before his hands settled on the desk. You now had an even better view of his sculpted body as the small position change revealed a delicious slice of skin beneath his unbuttoned shirt.

    “Uhh… Right, yeah, thanks. Listen, -” Shaking the perverted thoughts out of your mind, you crossed the room and faced him with an unwavering gaze, hoping in vain that he wasn’t aware of how turned on he made you without even trying, “- I’m guessing you know why I’m here. Show me who is available.”

    “Of course. Follow me.”

    It hadn’t been your intention to even look at the brothel’s sex workers - you had come to scope the place out so you could tell your friend that you had done it and she could get off your case already - but that little pit in your stomach was growing with desire, and it needed to be filled. _You_ needed to be filled. While you weren’t the type to cave in to your carnal desires, that damn receptionist had a voice that sent heat straight to your groin.

    There were a few gorgeous women and some pretty boys lounging in the large room the receptionist had led you to. Even though there was nothing wrong with them per se, none of the people inside the room were doing anything to stroke your metaphorical fire and liberate that insatiable monster known simply as lust. They were just kind of there. They looked beautiful and seductive, sure, but none of them appealed to your tastes at all. The one that could rev your engine was standing so close yet so far, untouchable like the forbidden fruit.

    With a sigh, you turned back out of the room and prepared yourself to leave until your eyes met his once again and you could feel yourself melt under his heavy gaze. 

    _Damn him_.

    “I, uh, it doesn’t matter who it is, as long as they don’t mind getting a little weird, I guess.” 

    “Weird?” 

    “You know, like blindfolds and gags and shit.”

    He chuckled as a light blush dusted across your cheeks, the topic edging toward the border of your comfort zone. The deep, hearty sound sent another jolt straight to your pulsing nether regions. Once you realised your eyes were looking anywhere except his unnerving stare, you gave yourself a mental kick. This wasn’t the time to get flustered. 

    “You think that’s weird? How cute.”

    “What’s cute?” _Act cool._ "I mean, besides me.”

    He quirked his eyebrow for a brief second but otherwise ignored your comment. “Any of them will do it for the right amount of money.”

    _Failed it._

    “Any of them?” _Act cooler._ There was no rule that said you couldn’t sleep with the receptionist… Unless there was, you hadn’t looked.

    Closing the gap between you and ignoring how small you felt next to his strong, broad frame, and gave him your best bedroom eyes. “They don’t interest me. I need a real man, so I guess the only question left to ask is if I can have you instead?” 

    _Nailed it._

    Your face lit up when you saw his lips quiver toward a smile. Even when his face returned to its usual stoic expression, you couldn’t stop yourself from feeling triumphant. You weren’t sure why you felt that way, but the thought of spending the night with the smoking hot receptionist felt like a prize and you’d hit the jackpot. 

    “Sure, for the right amount of money. I don’t come cheap, however.”

    “It looks like I won’t be cumming for cheap, either,” you laughed, flashing him a wink before turning on your heels and throwing him a small wave over your shoulder. “I expect quality service when I get back.”

    “Where are you going? I don’t have all night.”

    Was that irritation or impatience you heard? It could’ve been both, or neither. Looking at the big picture, it didn’t matter which it was. What did matter, however, was that you weren’t going to forget that small act of disobedience anytime soon, and therefore _he_ wasn’t going to forget it either. 

    “I didn’t withdraw enough cash to cover such a fine piece of ass. I’d hate for you to feel underappreciated. You just get yourself ready, handsome, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

    You didn’t see his eyeroll as you strolled down the hall, confidence and excitement rolling through your body in waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me 10 thousand months to write this.  
> 7.4.18  
> I wrote the outline for this months ago, and I feel so pretentious using words like lascivious and licentious, wtf.


	5. Day Four;; Sacrifice || Hidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four;; **Sacrifice** \- ~~Ritual || Memory~~.   
>  Hidan x Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;; Unhealthy relationship.  
> Short and (not) sweet!

    Compromise - such a key factor to healthy relationships. The ability to settle your differences without taking a side. The ability to let both parties win. Essential to keeping your sanity and avoiding prison, compromises were meant to keep the peace. Something people do when they care for each other on a deep, personal level, rather than just on a physical level. The kind of thing you never did with your boyfriend because his idea of compromises were sacrifices. If you really want this, then give up that. There was no winning when it came to him. 

    You were tired of losing pieces of your dignity and pride justifying your reasons for staying, yet you could never bring yourself to walk out that door. You knew you should leave, and one day you would, but today wasn’t that day. Not when his hands were running down your sides, lips pressed against your forehead as he uttered empty apologies. With your back against the door, you knew then and there that while leaving would feel good, staying felt like ecstasy. Who needed freedom when his embrace put you on cloud nine? His touch was a drug and you were addicted. 

    “Hidan, stop. I’m leaving.”

    “No, you’re not.”

    “Seriously, let go.”

    “Fine.” Why did you feel so vulnerable without him? Why did you feel lonely as soon as he retreated? “If you want to leave, fine. We both know you’ll be back. You don’t actually want to leave, you _need_ me.”

    There it was. The cold truth. He was right. He was always right. You’d be back. You couldn’t stay away. You couldn’t stand sleeping alone. Perhaps you could have found someone else, but Hidan was convenient. Day in and day out, you knew he’d return to you just as he knew you would return to him. You knew he wouldn’t leave you. He provided a sense of security, created a place you could call home. Your home was here in his arms. 

    “We won’t know until I try, though, will we?” 

    Your voice was meek. There was no strength to it and your words fell short. Even your body was working against you - instead of turning to leave, you leaned toward him. Once you could feel the warmth of his chest, you began to regain control of your limbs. It was too late, however. As large arms wrapped around your waist and lips crashed onto yours, your mind fell victim to his tricks and lies again. You knew if he took any more control of this situation, you would wind up fucking like bunnies all night rather than addressing the issue at hand. Rather than finding a compromise, you’d remain silent and resentful, letting all the negativity build up until you exploded again.

    “No, Hidan,” you groaned as you broke the kiss, trying desperately to ignore how amazing his hands felt as they massaged your breasts. “We need to talk.”

    “I thought you needed to leave?”

    “I’m giving you another chance, so take it seriously.”

    It was pointless. It was just another threat that fell on deaf ears. How could he take you seriously when your own body was betraying you? Heat was pooling in your groin. You ached for him. He nodded once, an automatic reaction he used whenever you used your stern tone. His violet eyes were ablaze with lust as he tore off your shirt. There was that inconsideration again. You wanted to be angry, but when his teeth grazed your nipple and his hand dipped into your panties, you really couldn’t bring yourself to care anymore. 

    This was how it always happened. You’d fight, you’d scream, you’d cry and somehow, without fail, you’d end up fucking him until your body was drained of energy and you couldn’t move a muscle. He had an irresistible, mysterious charm, much like a cosmic black hole, and you couldn’t escape his gravity. You always got sucked in. 

    “Listen to me,” -his hair felt silky between your fingers, your hold on the strands tightening as you pushed him down between your thighs- “we have to talk tomorrow. We really do. I can’t keep doing this.”

    “Don’t worry, baby, we will.”

    Your threats were as empty as his promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had a different vibe from the others.   
> Halloween will roll back around by the time I finish this series.  
> Wrote: 7.16.18  
> Posted: 8.5.18


End file.
